Leaving
by daily-chan
Summary: Yugi's having nightmares and Yami wants to know what's bothering him. A Yami x Yugi pairing, only slight yaoi.


Leaving (why the heck I chose this title beats me :?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Rating: …No idea. Teenage to be safe.

Warnings: This is a boy x boy fic although it is only slightly. Do not like it, do not read it. Complains after reading this fic on that part are your own fault.

For the yaoi/ boy x boy pairing lovers…keep writing them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other notes:

English is not my mother tongue so I can't rule out errors, I used both speller check and a teacher to try and take out as many mistakes a possible. May there still be any…please overlook it or let me know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tiny beam of light crawled over the floor towards a bed hidden in the shadow of the night.

The bed was carrying a sleeping figure that seemed at peace in it's sleep, but the light decided that it shouldn't let the bed and it's contents stay in the shadow any longer and crawled slowly over the bed till it was in full light.

The shadows pulled back quickly and the figure in the bed moaned.

Spiky hair in three colors was only slightly visible as he hided himself further under the blankets.

But the light didn't give him mercy as it shined stronger and stronger onto the blankets in a way to wake him up.

The figure cursed lightly as he sighed and appeared from under the blankets and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Ruby eyes glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was only two o'clock at night.

He frowned as he glanced at the light before he stood up.

"Again?" The light brushed against him as it slowly vanished, having completed its task to wake him up.

Quickly he walked out of his room and knocked softly on a bedroom door across his own before he went inside.

There was no light on but the curtains were already open, filling the room in soft moonlight.

He looked at the unmade bed in the corner but there wasn't anyone inside.

He shook his head with a sigh and walked downstairs and opened the living room door.

An old man was sitting in a chair asleep with a blanked tucked around him lightly and a pillow behind his head.

It was not the person he was searching for so he closed the door again quietly.

He looked around as he heard a soft sound coming from the shop and went over there.

Quietly he opened the door. "Yugi?"

A hand appeared from behind a counter and waved. He shook his head again before he walked over to him.

He leaned over the counter and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his younger friend.

The boy was sitting on the ground surrounded by boxes.

"What are you doing?"

The boy didn't look up as he lifted a box onto his lap.

"Trying to organize."

"In the middle of the night?"

Yugi sighed. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make myself useful."

"Why are you awake Yami?"

Yami ignored him as he lifted himself over the counter and slide down to sit beside his friend.

He took his hands from the box and took it out of his lap as he looked at them.

Yugi's hands were small compared to his own and very soft.

He looked from their hands to the boy's face and moved some hair away from his face.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Yugi smiled a half smile as he leaned into Yami's touch slightly.

"They ain't that bad."

That sounded like a yes in Yami's ears so he sighed.

"They are bad enough that you're up in the middle of the night."

He took Yugi's hands again and stood up, using his grip on Yugi's hands to pull him up with him.

"Come on, I didn't stay here with you to see you drop death from exhaustion."

"But the boxes has to be unpacked and I got to…"

Yugi started to argue before Yami placed his fingers against his lips to shut him up.

"Forget about the boxes, we'll clean them up later. Right now you are going to catch some sleep and no more buts."

He ignored the protests his younger friend made as he pushed Yugi up the stairs.

As they reached the hallway Yami took Yugi to his room and Yugi's eyes widened slightly before he opened his mouth again.

"But Yami…."

"I told you no more buts." He closed the door behind them and pushed Yugi to the bed.

"Lay down."

"I'm not tired." Yugi shifted his weight and looked uncomfortable to the ground.

Yami looked at his pale face and his clothes as he ignored Yugi's words.

"Stay here, I'll get you're nightclothes."

He quickly made his way over to Yugi's room and collected the desired item from the bed as he heard a sound behind him.

Soft hands held onto the back of his shirt as a small warm body pressed against his back. "Yugi?"

"I don't want to sleep Yami."

Yugi's voice was nothing more then a whisper and desperation and fear sounded through it as he held onto him tightly.

Yami took a deep breath before he turned around and wrapped his hands around Yugi's slender frame.

Violet eyes, slightly red, looked at him tiredly.

"I don't…need to sleep." A long yawn escaped him as he lost his balance and fell against him.

"Yugi, you're exhausted. You haven't slept properly in weeks."

Yami moved Yugi so he was leaning against him and lifted his shirt up to take it off.

He also removed his pants as he helped him into the nightclothes.

Yugi was mostly unresponsive and Yami lifted the boy into his arms. Yugi didn't protest but laid his head against Yami's chest and his fingers took a hold of Yami's shirt.

Yami walked outside but he didn't bother to close Yugi's bedroom door as he opened his own.

The door closed behind him out of his own and Yami blessed his magical powers.

He laid Yugi down on his bed before he took place beside him and pulled the blankets over them and faced Yugi.

Faint light radiated from the boy now he was in the dark and Yami carefully touched his face.

Tension radiated off him as he lay there and Yami sighed.

There was no way he was going to sleep if he was so tense. Just what frightened the boy so much?

Yami frowned before he sat up. "What are the nightmares about?"

He realized he had never asked that before and Yugi had never told him while they normally never had secrets for each other.

The Violet eyed boy stiffened completely but didn't react to him so Yami pulled Yugi into a slight sitting position.

"Yugi?"

A soft sigh was heard in the dark and slowly the boy sat up completely and pulled his legs up.

But he still didn't speak so Yami clicked the light on so he could look at him properly.

Silently he let the time pass as he kept looking at him, knowing he would eventually speak if he kept silent long enough.

And after a while Yugi finally did.

"About Joey, Tea, Tristan, Grandpa…You."

Yami frowned. "You're having nightmares about us?"

Slowly he received a nod and Yami kept silent for a moment as he tried to figure out his next question.

The question about what could fear his partner badly enough about them to not want to sleep.

"Do we hurt you?"

A shake of the head answered that question and Yami was at a loss.

"What do we do then?"

Softly Yugi muttered something that Yami couldn't hear completely.

"We what?"

"You die."

"Oh." It suddenly made sense to Yami as he looked at the blankets.

The thing Yugi feared the most was losing someone important to him and his friends and family where the most important to him.

For his friends he would go through hell and back, heck he would even give his own life if it meant he could safe one of them.

"How…. I mean…how exactly do we die?"

If he could find out how they died, maybe he could reassure the boy that it wouldn't happen.

"Variously. The dreams are mostly about what could have happened if we had lost a single game…. If we hadn't made it somewhere along the way…." Yugi trailed of as he sighed.

Yami didn't need to ask what he meant, he knew what would have happened if they had lost somewhere.

"But we did make it and we're all still here…you, me, Joey, Grandpa and everyone else."

Yugi nodded slowly. "Yeah I know…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"What if…. What if a new evil arrives and we can't defeat it, then what if…"

"Woah…Calm down Yugi."

He looked at his friend wondering for a moment before he took his hands.

"Listen to me, what did we always do when something happened?"

He waited patiently till Yugi would answer him.

"We faced it together." Yugi answered softly.

"Because?"

This time the reply came faster.

"Because together we can face anything."

"So?" Yami smiled as Yugi looked up to him.

"If something happens we'll face it together."

A faint smile appeared on his face but as he looked down again he turned sad again.

"But what if we can't?"

Yami took Yugi's thin with his finger and made him look up again.

"As long as the two of us stick together we can face everything. I'm sure of that."

Yugi nodded slowly but didn't look into Yami's eyes as he bit his lip.

"What else is bothering you?"

It was clear to Yami that the little what if game, wasn't what was really bothering Yugi.

However, what Yugi asked next caught him off guard.

"The Millennium items are really gone right?"

Yami frowned at the sudden change of subject but didn't say anything about it as he played along and nodded.

"And they will never return right?"

Yami shook his head. "No, they got destroyed when they combined their powers with yours to give me a permanent body."

"So…they can't take you away anymore?"

"No…" Yami was confused at how Yugi suddenly seemed so obsessed with the Millennium items.

Yugi?"

But before he could continue the boy interrupted him with another question.

"And there are no more evil cards that can take souls away?"

"No."

"No more evil memories or people from ancient times that want to rip you're soul apart?"

"Not that I know off…. why do you…" Yami trailed off as he looked at Yugi.

The boy had his legs up and had his arms wrapped around them as he kept his head hidden inside them.

All the questions Yugi had asked him had to do with him.

And suddenly he realized just what Yugi was so afraid off.

"You're afraid that I'll leave you."

It was more a statement then a question when he said it but Yugi fell silent and that was enough of an answer for him.

With a relieved sigh he pulled Yugi's head up.

"I will never leave you."

Yugi didn't look at him as he bit his lip. "You left before."

Yami silenced for a moment as he looked at his closest friend.

He had indeed left Yugi before like when he had gone to the Memory world.

"But I always returned to you didn't I?"

A nod was his answer.

"And I always will."

Yugi didn't react but Yami could see tears form in his Violet eyes and threaten to fall down.

He pulled Yugi close to him and forced him to look him into the eyes.

"When you took my place in that seal I felt so scared. I had vowed to protect you and I had failed not only in that, but you ended up protecting me…guiding me on the right path like you always do."

Yami took a breath before he continued as saw Yugi stare at him.

"You…you mean everything to me…you are my world…my light. You are the only one I wanted to return to after I left for the Memory world for good. I will never leave you willingly again."

He kissed Yugi's forehead before he looked at him again.

Tears fell down from Yugi's pale cheeks as he looked into his eyes.

"Never?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami shook his head but didn't let go of Yugi's eyes. "Never." He whispered.

Yami caressed the tears away from Yugi's eyes as he smiled.

"I will never leave the one I love."

Yugi's eyes widened before new tears appeared in his eyes, but this time his eyes twinkled as Yugi smiled warmly.

He threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly as he buried his head in his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami smiled as he moved Yugi a bit away from him and let his thumb slide over Yugi's lips.

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami leaned closer to him and let his lips brush against Yugi's.

Yugi's lips were soft and silky and Yami laid his arms around Yugi's slender waist.

He felt arms wrap around his neck again as Yugi pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Yami sighed in their kiss as he let his tongue slide over Yugi's in a way to make them part.

Yugi obeyed and Yami explored the sweetness that was the inside of Yugi's mouth.

He could taste coffee and sugar and it must have been the most delicious thing he ever tasted.

When they became out of breath Yami slowly let go of Yugi's bruised lips but didn't move away as he looked at him.

Violet eyes slowly opened a bit and looked at him tiredly but he still smiled.

Yami couldn't help but to smile back as he kissed Yugi's lips lightly again.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay with you."

Slowly Yugi nodded as Yami guided him down into a lying position. He flicked the light off and pulled Yugi to his side where the younger boy curled up against him.

He wrapped his arms around him and Yugi laid his arm over Yami's torso and his head on his chest as he closed his eyes.

Before Yami could say another thing he could hear Yugi's breathing soften and knew he was finally asleep.

He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of a door opening.

Faint light crawled into the room and Yami looked up as he saw a small figure standing in the door opening.

"Grandpa?"

"Hello Yami, is Yugi with you?" The old man whispered.

"Yes, he's asleep."

The old man nodded before he sighed.

"Did he have another nightmare?"

"Yes…. But… somehow I don't think they will haunt him anymore from now."

A blush spread over his face and he was thankful for the darkness in the room.

"I see." Yami could hear the old man shift as he looked at them and could hear a laugh come out of his mouth.

"Grandpa?"

He could vaguely make out the man and could see him looking at the bed.

Yami blushed as he realized the man probably knew but all he did was nod.

"Good…be good to him Yami…. Goodnight you two."

Grandpa walked over to them and placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

The boy didn't even stir under the contact and Grandpa smiled before he placed a kiss on Yami's forehead too.

"Goodnight my little ones."

"G…Goodnight Grandpa."

The man nodded as he left and closed the door quietly behind him.

Yami smiled as he let his head fall on the pillow again and looked at Yugi.

No. Not any more nightmares would haunt his angel; he'd be sure to take care of that.

With a smile he pulled Yugi even closer against him as he closed his eyes and joined him in a peaceful sleep.

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I know it's really sappy and all…. I actually wrote this quite a while ago and only found it back recently and tried to crick up the horrible spelling.

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are wanted, needed, asked for, appreciated…my drug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ; P

Bye, bye!


End file.
